


La prima volta che la vide ballare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Cuore d'artista [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Steven ha capito che per lui Natasha è importante.





	La prima volta che la vide ballare

La prima volta che la vide ballare

 

Steven appoggiò la mano sullo stipite della porta e guardò Natasha sul palco, illuminata da delle luci soffuse, i capelli rossi facevano risaltare i suoi vestiti chiari e la sua pelle esangue. Le sue labbra sottili e rosee si piegarono in un sorriso involontario.

< Anche se è solo una missione sotto copertura, lei sembra da sempre la regina delle scene. È la prima volta che la vedo ballare. Mi aveva accennato alla cosa quando le avevo parlato del mio sfortunato periodo nel coro della chiesa. Non avevo approfondito perché so che ha a che fare con le vedove nere, ma adesso vorrei vederla danzare in eterno >.

 

[108].


End file.
